


A Broken Promise

by Jupe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After thinking too much about their dialogue when you have them kill each other, And thinking too much about some angsty artwork I saw about this very scene, Angst, As a sort of cop out, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this at 1am, M/M, The fluff comes at the very end, Then I obviously just had to do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe/pseuds/Jupe
Summary: Felix never expected this day to come,but there is no denying it any longer: This is the day he's going to break the promise he made to Sylvain a long time ago.





	A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> And another work that has already been on my Tumblr and is now posted on here. Hooray!

Felix stood there, unmoving, unblinking, his gaze directed out of the window. The cloudy sky hung above the grey lands, a cold wind sweeping through the trees, taking a few leaves with it. It was a fall day. Nature began to die. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was a sign, meant to prepare him for what was ahead. The battle he had been dreading so much. He had known this day would come, but it was just too soon. Felix wasn’t ready. Although it was hard for him to tell if he would ever be ready for this. If he would ever be ready to face Sylvain in battle.

The moment arrived much quicker than Felix would have liked. Out in the hallway he heard heavy, armoured steps running around. His comrades were already preparing to face the enemy. He could just stay right here. Wait and sit it out. Let someone else do it. But he knew there was no way. He had never been one to leave his allies alone in battle. Furthermore, he somehow knew that this had to be done. By him. One may call it destiny, The goddess’s will. Or something similar to that, whatever people would usually use for an excuse, or as an attempt to make something horrible seem a little less bad. In truth, there were no words that could have made this better. Nothing to sugar-coat the situation at hand. The dark-haired man took one last, deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm his heavily beating heart. He’d never been this anxious before a fight. But his time was over. He had to leave now, otherwise they would go without him. Felix reached out a shaky hand to grab his sword, then he left the room, trying not to look back. Not now. Not ever.

As soon as he stepped onto the battlefield, the man forgot the world around him. All he knew was his sword. The sweat running down his face. The blood of his enemies. Screams after screams as he cut through them, only concentrating on winning. That was, until the world suddenly stopped.

The first thing he recognized was the burning red hair. The man tall, sweaty and covered in blood. A victorious grin that reached up unto his brown eyes sat steady on his face, as he used the shimmering Lance of Ruin to cut through anyone who dared to stand in his way. Then he spotted Felix- and froze.

The very moment their eyes locked, it was decided. There was no escape, no way around it now.One of them was going to die through the other’s hand today, right here on this battlefield. They faced each other now, with nothing in-between anymore. To Felix it seemed as though all of a sudden it was just Sylvain and him now. No raging fight around them. No screams, no clashing swords, absolutely nothing but the two men.

“Felix…” It was the first word coming out of the other’s mouth. The blue-haired man couldn’t answer and so his old friend just continued. “Do you still remember… Back when we were kids? When we made a promise that we would die together?” Felix nodded, blankly staring ahead. “I remember.” Of course he did. The moment had run through his head over and over again. How young they had been… Naive and innocent. Believing that they would forever stay by each other’s side. Not knowing that their paths would lead them different directions, only to eventually reunite them in the cruelest of ways. Oh, how he envied his past self in this moment. He would have given everything to go back to that time. Even if it meant going through everything that happened afterwards again. He’d much rather lose Glenn once more, instead of losing Sylvain just once. So many times he’d been full of anger because of some small thing done by Sylvain and yet, he couldn’t bear the idea of this man dying.

He was called back into the present by a sad chuckle from the man in front of him. “Well…”, he began, Felix already dreading the words that were about to follow, “It looks as though we’re about to fight each other now.” The dark-haired man swallowed, trying to steady his weakening knees and arms, trying to calm his shaking voice. He looked up at Sylvain, barely able to meet his eyes, as he forced himself to reply. “I’m sorry, Sylavin…” It was so hard to go on, but he didn’t have much of a choice. “But I’m not going to die first.” The other man replied with a sad smile and Felix knew that there was no point of return now. 

Don’t look back! He told himself, as he tightened the shaky grip around his sword and ran, screaming, his eyes closed. He couldn’t look at the man. He knew, if he did, he would drop his sword immediately. He couldn’t look him in the eyes while they fought. And so, he just kept running.

There was no fighting. No resistance. Felix had never felt so clearly how his sword pushed through armor, skin, flesh… He sunk down to his knees, still not daring to look. Warm blood streamed over his hands. Sylvain’s blood. A laugh erupted from the man’s chest, quickly turning into a cough.

“You win.”, the man whispered. Felix could hear from the sound of his voice that he was smiling. It was only now that he brought himself to look at the man. Look at the red hair. At the red blood running from his chest. At the brown eyes that already seemed to lose the mischievous twinkle that they had always had.

He saw the man’s smile for presumably the last time, as he sank against Felix’s chest, his arms lifting to hold onto the smaller man. Felix’s eyes began to fill with tears, as realization hit him. He didn’t even resist… He dreaded the question, but he just needed to know the answer before it was too late. “You… you let me win… Didn’t you?”, he asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper. The response was a weak laugh. “I never was able to hide anything from you, huh?”

Felix tightly grabbed onto the man’s armor, burying his face in the cold steel as he broke down sobbing. “That’s not fair! You didn’t play fair! It was no real fight!” Sylvain’s head slowly sank down on Felix’s shoulder as he weakly shook it. “You… Would have won… Either way. You were always… The stronger one… Felix.” As he reached the end of his sentence, the man’s voice had grown thin, fading away with every word. Felix knew he was gone. He reminded himself, again, not to look back. To ignore the past. The present, even. To only think of the future ahead. But what kind of future would that be… Without him?

\- - - - - - - - - - 

“Felix, please, you’re scaring me!”  
The words caught Felix off-guard. He sat up slowly, resting his face in his hands. He felt the cold sweat all over his shaking body. The dream had been so real. He could still see it clearly, as if it had truly happened. He tried to calm his breathing, but it just wasn’t possible. The scene played through his mind over and over again.

A hand gently rested on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Felix? I heard your crying and wanted to check on you.”, the man asked, his voice thick with worry. Felix opened his eyes. Through the tears he could make out a silhouette in the dark. A candle illuminated the person just enough for his red hair to shine through. Sylvain looked at him with a concerned expression. Seeing the man was enough for Felix to completely crack up. He threw himself into the taller man’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably. His friend was clearly confused, but didn’t think twice before wrapping his arms around Felix, gently rocking them both back and forth while carefully stroking Felix’s hair.

It took some time, but eventually, Felix’s sobbing calmed down a little. “Wanna tell me what happened?”, Sylain asked, his voice hushed. Felix sniffled, his hands still tightly grabbing onto the other’s shirt. “I had a dream that you died. I… You died, Sylvain!” His crying grew louder again as he buried his face deeply in his friend’s chest, tightly hugging him. Sylvain rubbed his back, then gently tugged a few strands of hair behind Felix’s ear, enough to look at his face. He carefully brushed away a few tears, smiling warmly.

“Look at me! I’m alive and well, Felix. It was just a dream, nothing more. Don’t think you will get rid of me that easily! We’re going to die together, remember? And that won’t happen any time soon.” “You better keep that promise…”, Felix mumbled into Sylvain’s chest, earning a chuckle from the man. “Of course! I have to stay alive to annoy you a little longer, right?” Felix couldn’t help but smile at that. “Just shut up, will you?” Sylvain laughed in response. “Yeah, yeah, got it! Now come on, it’s time to go back to sleep, for both of us.”

He was about to get up and leave, when Felix grabbed his hand, stopping him. “Sylvain, wait!” The man turned around, looking a little surprised. “Yes?” Felix cleared his throat, averting his gaze. “Can you… Stay with me? Only for tonight?” Sylvain’s expression softened, turning into a gentle smile. “Sure… Make some space for me, alright?” Felix nodded, scooting closer towards the wall. Sylvain got down next to him, pulling the blanket over the two of them. He turned to face Felix, still smiling at him. The other man tried to ignore the urge to cuddle up in his friend’s arms, but after that dream, he was just too happy to see sylvain’s smiling face to not embrace him in a hug and make sure he wouldn’t leave. Felix just wanted to be certain that he wouldn’t be ripped from his again.

With his cheeks slightly reddened he slid closer, laying his head on one of Sylvain’s arms. The other didn’t say anything and instead just put his arms around Felix to pull him into a tight embrace. They stayed like that, in absolute silence. Sylvain’s breathing grew slower and, together with the calm beating of his heart and the heat emitting from his body, Felix was dragged back into sleep once again, this time without being woken by nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> So,the last bit was just me copping out. I couldn't just leave it with Sylvain dying,I had to lighten the mood if a little bit of fluff. See it as a little bonus,or an alternate ending,or smth like that.


End file.
